Talk:All Good Things... (episode)
Syndication This episode was the last in the series. In first-run, it was feature-length, later cut into two for syndication. Several scenes from the original version were cut for time. *Does anyone know what scenes were cut?--67.180.249.101 23:57, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) :*There's been a discussion below about the scene when an aged Q confronts Picard on the Pasteur. This scene is cut the episode runs on Spike TV. While the image for the episode is from this scene, it also does not appear in the summary. If anyone has a copy of the feature length version, we could fill in these holes. --theinfinity42 15:40 9 December 2006 (UTC). Mistakes I've found three errors while reviewing the episodes: #Data says the three tachyon pulses all have the same configuration and are all generated by the Enterprise, but in fact one of them is generated by the Pasteur. #The anti-time reaction didn't form untill after the scans in the future, while they should really be getting smaller and smaller untill the pulse is activated, and it dissappeared. The Pasteur should have detected the anomaly, and the anomaly found by the Enterprise later on shouldn't be there. #Past-Data reports he is ready to initiate a static warp shell, but Picard hadn't mentioned the concept at all, but acts natural. Only three errors over two episodes is not bad for Star Trek, but I doubt these are the only two mistakes, though they are (I think) the most apparent ones. -- Redge 21:07, 29 Jul 2004 (CEST) :Those errors should be included on the page, I guess. Ottens 12:19, 30 Jul 2004 (CEST) :Is the page still in use, BTW? Ottens 12:22, 30 Jul 2004 (CEST) Not since I removed the msg. I'll add the mistakes. Anyone else finds any, post them here first in case your missing something and it isn't a mistake. I'm not entirely sure about the third one, so I'll double check later. -- Redge 14:01, 30 Jul 2004 (CEST) :Third is not a mistake. Picard mentions it in his big speech to the 2364-crew just prior to that. "...we have to take the ship into the very centre of the phenomenon and create a static warp shell. Now, this will put the ship at risk..." It's a diversion from the script - an addition more than anything - but it seems designed to correct that mistake (which was present in the final draft). -- Michael Warren 14:43, 30 Jul 2004 (CEST) Line That line was ment to represent the end of the first half and the begin of the second one. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 19:14, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) Deleted Scene Didn't Martha Hackett play a character in a deleted scene? -- Tough Little Ship 21:11, 18 April 2006 (UTC) ::IMDB says she was an uncredited alian captain in a deleted scene, but this is the first I've heard of it. Jaz talk 21:14, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :::According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion: A scene cut for time featured actress Martha Hacket (sic) as Androna, who would have been the first-ever depicted Terellian despite her having only two arms. --Jörg 21:26, 18 April 2006 (UTC) Are you correct about that spelling and the arm reference? Because that info is currently kept at Terrellian (Alpha Quadrant). Jaf 20:36, 26 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf :It is exactly like that in the Companion. Here's the complete quote dealing with all things Terellian: :A scene cut for time featured actress Martha Hacket (sic) as Androna, who would have been the first-ever depicted Terellian despite her having only two arms (see notes, "Liaisons"/254); as it was, Braga still inserted mention of the Terellian Death Syndrome, perhaps the same as the Terellian plague (sic) ("Genesis"/271). And here's the missing scene from the script of the episode: :WORF :Captain... there are five Terrellian transport ships holding position in the Devron system. :TASHA :We're being hailed by the lead ship. :PICARD :On screen. :INCLUDE VIEWSCREEN (OPTICAL) :Which now shows a Terrellian pilot named ANDRONA. :ANDRONA :Enterprise, you are a welcome sight. We've been receiving threats from the Romulan Empire ever since we entered the Neutral Zone. I'm glad to see you're here to protect us. :PICARD :Why have you come here? :Androna's expression brightens a little. :ANDRONA :We heard about the Light... from a merchant ship who told us about the power it has to heal illness... to rejuvenate the elderly... and we had to come here. :The others on the Bridge look a little confused... they've never heard about any of this. :PICARD :We can't really be certain that the... Light... has this power. And there may be dangers, side effects we're not aware of... :ANDRONA :I have five ships full of sick and dying people, Captain. If there's even a chance it's true, I can't turn back now. :PICARD :It would be safer for all concerned if you left the Neutral Zone... and let us investigate the phenomenon more fully. :ANDRONA :No. I've come too far. :Picard is frustrated, but has no authority to order them away. :PICARD :I warn you that if the Romulans should decide to intervene, I may not be able to protect you. :ANDRONA :I understand. We'll take that risk. (beat, then smiles) Good luck, Captain. :The Transmission ENDS. Picard thinks for a moment, then heads for the Ready Room. :PICARD :(to Tasha) You have the Bridge, Lieutenant. I'll be in my Ready Room. :TASHA :Aye, sir. :Picard EXITS briskly to the Ready Room. :You see the text from the Companion has several mistakes: :*Martha Hackett's name is spelled wrong :*The script refers to Terrellians, not to Terellians :*Terellian Death Syndrome and Terrellian plague were mixed up. The Death syndrome was mentioned in "Genesis" and the "Terrellian plague appears for the first time in "All Good Things", it was furthermore spelt wrong (it's Terrelian plague in the script (not a cut scene) and not Terellian plague as in the Companion). Wow, did that clear anything up? ;-) --Jörg 21:02, 26 April 2006 (UTC) ::Haha, not really, but thanks just the same. I asked because I was wondering if this made it more likely that they are actually one species and not two. Jaf 21:08, 26 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf Stephen Matthew Garvey's Ensign? Which era did this ensign make an appearance, and more to the point... which ship was he on? It would be nice to be able to add him to the relevant unnamed personnel listing along with a picture. -- Sulfur 17:11, 7 May 2006 (UTC) Contradiction over trial For Sulfur - regarding version 345122, if the trial never "truly ended" then a verdict couldn't have been arrived at, yet Q claimed so in Q Who. Either Q was lying then or is lying in the finale. Either way, there's a contradiction. - 12.210.30.254 01:30, 22 May 2006 (UTC) :No contradiction whatsoever. Q regularily "expands" on the truth. Heck, for all we know, in Q's "timeline", "Q Who" could take place millenia after the end of "All Good Things" Point being, Q stretches the truth all the time. Since we see a trial in this episode, we can safely assume that the trial is still ongoing and that Q wasn't telling the truth or was intentionally misleading Picard previously. -- Sulfur 01:40, 22 May 2006 (UTC) ::''Point being, Q stretches the truth all the time. - Just because the audience grants him the leeway, doesn't mean there's no contradiction; only that it's a routine occurence, hence ignored. Anyway, it's no biggie so I'll drop it. - 12.210.30.254 16:51, 22 May 2006 (UTC) ::Also, he said the Enterprise crew were exonerated for the crimes of humanity, not that humanity itself had been exonerated; secondly, he may have just said that in order to gain more trust to see if Picard would allow him to become a member of the Enterprise crew. --From Andoria with Love 02:37, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Old Q What's with the "old" Q (with the white hair) in that picture? I never saw him in the finale. What was the scene about? Torlek 07:40, 28 May 2006 (UTC) :During a scene on which Picard was on the future Enterprise-D, Q appeared as an old man to mock Picard's old age. In reality, Q is actually ageless (at least, according to Q). --From Andoria with Love 07:57, 28 May 2006 (UTC) ::That scene actually took place on the Pasteur. 88.108.247.17 17:09, 15 September 2006 (UTC) :::Is it possible that this scene is cut when All Good Things... is played in syndication (as on Spike)? It was just on this afternoon, and I can assure you that scene did not happen. I remember watching when the episode first aired in '94, and I do seem to recall that scene, though. --theinfinity42 00:06 9 December 2006 (UTC) ::::When feature length episodes are cut into two-part episodes, they also generally lose a scene or two to compensate for the extra time needed to recap the first part episode and to play the title theme. As for Spike TV with TNG (much like Sci-Fi Channel with TOS), they've taken the liberty to cut episodes down even further to fit in more commercial time. --Alan del Beccio 00:26, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :::I hapen to have the episode on DVD and this scene is included. However, I am wondering if anyone would approve changing this image due to its conditional appearance with a more common appearance in the episode (like the anti-time anomoly). However, I can assure any concerns, just watching this episode ten minutes ago, that this scene does indeed take place. Also, This scene is about two minutes long, and for tv purposes, I can understand its cutting. If one rents the DVD, thwy can see this mysterious scene.– Nmajmani 01:35, 15 March 2007 (UTC)Nmajmani Goofs I removed the following goofs (a.k.a. nitpicks) as per a discussion on Ten Forward. --From Andoria with Love 01:32, 23 July 2006 (UTC) * One of the most significant plot oversights in the series occurs in this episode. The anomaly is determined to grow larger as it moves further into the past (in other words, growing smaller with normal time). However, after initially not finding the anomaly in the future, the crew decide that if they return, they might see the formation of the anomaly. Dispite the fact that they return later than they originally were there, the anomaly has indeed formed. * In the present, Data states that there are three beams seemingly all from the Enterprise merging at the center of the anomaly. However, the beam from the future originated from the Pasteur, not the future Enterprise. * While noone in the future initially believes that Picard is jumping through time, he never brings up the simple option of having someone run the same test on his memories that Dr. Crusher runs in the present to prove he is not just hallucinating. Red Links Shouldn't we cut down on the proportion of red links to blue links? It looks kind of.. wierd, at first glance. 68.91.81.193 20:29, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :Sure, make articles for them. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:18, 30 August 2006 (UTC) FA Status Can anyone find the voting process for this article to become featured? With the many red links and the (for a two-hour show) short summary compared to other FA-episodes I don't see how it became featured in this condition. Kennelly 15:04, 31 December 2006 (UTC)